Cozy Heart Penguin
Summary Cozy Heart Penguin is a Care Bear Cousin who originated in the first feature length Care Bears Movie. She can frequently be found swimming in the arctic waters of the Forest of Feelings, and she considers it her task to spread warmth and joy to all she comes across. Cozy Heart also happens to be the only member of the Care Bear Family who isn't a mammal. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A to High 7-C, possibly 7-A Name: Cozy Heart Penguin Origin: Care Bears Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Magical penguin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Enhanced Senses (Able to hear cries of distress on Earth even while up in Care-a-lot or the Forest), Extrasensory Perception (The symbols on their stomachs flash whenever there is danger or someone struggling with caring nearby), Flight (With a cloud car), Empathic Manipulation, Telekinesis, Power Nullification, Purification (Types 1, 2, and 3), Light Manipulation (All Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins are able to create light and hard light constructs), Energy Projection, Body Puppetry, Morality Manipulation, Teleportation, BFR (All Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins have the ability to send others to Care-a-lot or the Forest of Feelings), Non-Physical Interaction (The Care Bear Stare has harmed No Heart's shadows, the Spirit, and the Spell), Cloud Manipulation, Creation, Homing Attack, Heat Manipulation, Resistance to Willpower Manipulation (Members of the Care Bear family were able to withstand exposure to the rainbow crystal for far longer than any humans could before succumbing to its effects), Corruption (The Spirit was unable to turn anyone within the Care Bears' vicinity uncaring), and Ice Manipulation (The symbol on her belly grants her the ability to stay warm and comfortable even in the harshest arctic conditions) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to members of the Care Bear Family who helped launch a shuttle far into space) to Large Town level+ (Should be capable of harming Professor Coldheart), possibly Mountain level (Helped fight the Spirit, who caused a massive cloudquake). The Care Bear Stare ignores durability against evil beings. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Grumpy Bear) Lifting Strength: Class K (Even the weakest Care Bears can easily lift, move, and bend clouds) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class to Large Town Class+, possibly Mountain Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level to Large Town level+ (Should be comparable to Grumpy Bear and Swift Heart, who could tank the Care Bear Stare with little issue), possibly Mountain level (Endured a swipe from the Spirit's tendrils) Stamina: Above average (Can swim in arctic waters for extended periods of time without tiring) Range: Below average melee range, several kilometers with the Care Bear Stare. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average (Cozy Heart is an expert swimmer and has mastered the Care Bear Stare, an ability which requires immense concentration and emotional control to pull off, to the point where she can use it at an instant's notice) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Care Bear Stare:' An important tool and the primary form of defense for any member of the Care Bear Family, the Care Bear Stare is a powerful beam of light which emanates from the user's belly. It is explained that the user must find their center and focus their emotions and their energy in order to successfully pull it off. The Stare can have a wide variety of effects depending on the intentions of the user and the base morality of the target. It can be used to illuminate surroundings, alter the target's emotional state or morality, nullify effects such as freezing and corruption, levitate objects, or simply harm the target. The Care Bear Stare has been shown to work on the Spirit, her Spell, and No Heart's shadows-- all of which needed to possess or otherwise take control of someone else in order to affect the corporeal world. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Heroes Category:Birds Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Morality Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Water Users Category:Creation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Heat Users Category:Care Bears Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Animals Category:Penguins Category:Purification Users